Silver (Creative Thoughts)
Silver is a animal mutant and the daughter of Lady Blue. She is Duke's girlfriend who understands him and makes him feel pleased. She is also a member of the Young family and Anti-Hunters as Shiny Sharp. Her special power is to manipulate her nails into thick, sharp bladed claws. History After the death of her brother & father, she left farthing wood with her mother for a new place to live. After the mysterious night out of her mother, when she followed her, she discovered the Lady Blue was working for a human, until she had gotten home Jonathan (dressed as Wolf Shadow Wolf) appeared behind her making her passed out. Next day she woke upon her mother being on her side she was confused about Jonathan calling her "Silver". Jonathan told about her after telling her mother about everything whats being going on in farthing wood. Silver still doesn't believed him until her mother told her, Jonathan asks her to join his group but her mother refuses, Jonathan went along to convince her by giving her a partner named Itachi , Silver wasn't sure neither is Itachi. Jonathan promises that if it's all over they can do whatever they want, they have no choice but to agree. Silver was known as "Shiny Sharp". Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Fox Physiology:Silver already takes the appearance of a fox. *'Predator Instinct':Silver possess predator instincts. **'Master Stealth':Silver can perform skills in stealth. Common Powers Human Mimicry:Silver was given anthropomorphism, given her to take a form a human while still maintaining her animal form, also able to revert to her animal form. *'Human Dexterity and Intelligence':Silver possess human intellect and dexterity upon having "Human Mimicry." Vast Spiritual Power:Silver possess a large amount of spiritual power. It's different than the Young family, the animals were warned not use it at full power in populated areas. Enhanced Combat:Silver possess advanced levels of hand-to-hand combat. *'Master Martial Arts':Silver can do every martial arts skill with ease. *'Weapon Mastery':Silver can use some weapons at a master's level. **'Master Clawmanship':Silver's signature weapons is using her claws at a supreme level. Enhanced Intellect:Silver possess a very high IQ upon the radiation. *'Mental Shield':Silver is immune to all mental abilities. *'Enhanced Memory':Silver can remember every single detail. *'Hypercognition':Silver can learn at a fast rate. *'Intuitive Intellect':Silver can acquire knowledge without any education. **'Master Assassin':Silver can perform skills of killing with ease. **'Master Thief':Silver can steal and pickpocket people without trouble. **'Prey Instinct':Silver possess instincts of a prey to know what to do in troubling situations. **'Master Acrobatic':Silver can do acrobatics at a skillful level. **'Master Manipulator':Silver can fool people and blend into society as a normal fox. Enhanced Strength:Silver possess advanced strength to lift and crush people and/or objects. *'Enhanced Jump':Silver can jump at great high and far distances. *'Enhanced Punch & Kick':Also possess immense strength in both her front and back legs. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Silver is known to run and react faster than other average foxes. *'Accelerated Metabolism':Silver can digest foods faster. *'Enhanced Reflexes':With her speed, Silver can react to close range and fast moving objects and attacks. *'Hyper-Speed Combat':Silver can deliver fast moving punches and kicks, including fast claw attacks. *'Wall & Water Running':She can run up walls and on water. Invulnerability:Silver is immune to physical attacks, including bullets. *'Enhanced Stamina':Silver is known to stay active for days without being tired out. *'Enhanced Durability':Silver can resist high amounts of damage from advanced attacks. **'Enhanced Endurance':Silver still maintain active even suffering high amounts of damage. ***'Thermal Resistance':Silver now can resist extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. ***'Electrical Resistance':Silver can resist strong electrical-based powers. Enhanced Senses:Her senses has also increased. *'Enhanced Balance':Silver can balance on narrow pipes, wires and ropes. **'Enhanced Climbing':Also climb on narrow spaces and ledges. *'Enhanced Hearing, Vision & Smell':Her vision, hearing and smell has also increased. **'Enhanced Tacking':She can use her sense of smell to find others. **'Night Vision':She develops better eyesight to see in the dark. **'Infra-sound Hearing':She can hear the sounds of incoming disasters. **'Ultra Sound':Also she can hear ultra sound frequencies. **'Blind Senses':With her sense of hearing and smell, she find any opponent that's hidden well or invisible. Enhanced Dexterity:She can control the limbs of her hands to perform stunts with ease. Flawless Beauty:Silver is extremely beautiful. Enhanced Immunity:Silver is immune to all types of diseases and/or toxins. *'Protected Senses':Her senses keep from overloading. Life-Force Life-Force Manipulation:Silver can manipulate her own life energy. *'Powering Up':Silver can power up her life energy to increase her power, but warned not to use it at 100%. *'Suppressing':Silver can suppress her power to hide and avoid power detectors. *'Spirit Energy Manipulation':Silver can manipulate her own spirit energy. **'Spiritual Force Manipulation':She can also control her spiritual power. *'Chi Manipulation':She also manipulate her own chi. **'Power Level Detection':She can sense the power of her opponents were its either increasing or decreasing. Nail Nail Manipulation:Silver can manipulate the extension of her own nails to unlimited lengths, also to revert it by shorten it to their normal paw length. *'Claw Projection':By manipulating her nails, Silver can project razor-sharp claws and use them as weapons, she can extend the length and retract it as well. **'Needle & Blade Projection':Upon using her nail abilities, it projects razor-sharp fingertips and sharp bladed nails, turning them into long, thin blades. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters